


When the slow dark hours begin

by fullmoon02



Category: 2 Guns (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: After the movie, on the run, Bobby takes care of Stig.





	When the slow dark hours begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoAxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoAxes/gifts).



> Thank you [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/pseuds/Airheart) for betaing ^^

Never let them see you sweat.

There was Stig for you, in a sentence. But either the pain was too bad for even him to hide or Bobby was getting better at reading his friend, because he could see Stig’s unbalanced walk and his trembling form. Just days ago Bobby had had to dig the bullet out of Stig’s leg, in a dirty motel room, with only a bottle of booze to numb the pain and disinfect the wound. If he never had to do it again, it would be too soon.

While it wasn’t surprising Stig needed help moving to the bathroom, it didn’t mean Stig had to like the idea. But his insistence of “I don’t need your help” had less heat behind it than Bobby would expect and he also got the idea that Stig was putting up a front, acting so reluctant to receive his help. Bobby also knew that receiving help was not easy for his independent and stubborn friend.

“You should be grateful for my help,” he grumbled and heard Stig’s scoff from his right. “If you crack your skull falling in the shower, I’ll have to take the trip to bury your body in Mexico desert.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Yes,” Bobby deadpanned. “And wouldn’t that be an embarrassing way to go.”

Their motel room was small and the trip to the bathroom short but it still left Stig a little out of breath. Bobby noticed him leaning more on him with every step. Stig even let him help take off his clothes which not only surprised but also worried his friend. It was only when they stepped under the shower when Stig spoke up:

“You’re not coming with me.”

“If you think I’ll let you use all the warm water, you’re wrong.”

Letting the warm water rid of the lingering dust, dirt and dry blood lifted their spirits. After the shower Stig even let Bobby towel him dry and check his injuries. Bobby let his touch linger on the sides, the back and the legs, the areas he had always found most erotic in other person. He pushed his fingers through Stig’s wet hair, gently massaging his head.

*

They both knew there had been a certain, more sexual, tension between them but neither of them had mentioned it out loud. There were lingering touches here and there, certain looks, bodies pressing into each other more often and more tightly than necessary. And of course the fact that they were currently sharing not only a motel room but a bed, too. Bobby had offered an explanation of there being no rooms left with single beds but it was a lie and they both knew it. Bobby hated lying to Stig anyway and now wondered why he even bothered. They both simply had a real need for being close to each other.

Bobby felt himself getting aroused. Standing so close to Stig, touching him so freely, made it difficult for him not to take a step further. He could kiss him right now, and he really wanted to, but he was hesitant to make the first move. At the same time, this hesitancy made him feel frustrated. He really just wanted to feel good and make Stig feel good, too. There was nothing wrong with that. 

He stood up from where he was examining the injury in Stig’s leg, dropping the towel and looking him in the eye. Then he pushed his lips against Stig’s, closing his eyes and hoping Stig would let himself enjoy this. After a small startled gasp he felt the other man relaxing and mirroring his actions. Being the man of action he was, Bobby started gently guiding Stig towards their bed, then laid on top of him, moving to kiss his neck and then slowly to explore his body with his lips and hands, feeling how Stig relaxed under him.

“Gonna make you feel good.”

“I already do, Bobby.”


End file.
